King Sparrow (Striker)
Sparrow belongs to XIShadowStrikerIX. Please do not use him in anything without my permission. Appearance Sparrow has deep orange scales with little spots of orangey red. His claws and horns are blood red and his eyes are a stunning amber color. His underbelly is a pale red and dark red wingtips and unique speckles on his wings. He wears two golden rods similar to bracelets that intertwine with his horns. He also wears a ruby earring, one that Ruby gave him when they first fell in love. Personality Sparrow is a kind king. He is thoughtful and knows how to make someone laugh. He will try to do anything to help everyone, unless they do something to get on his bad side. When you do, Sparrow will hold a grudge until he gets the chance to take revenge or banish you. Which ever comes first. Abilities •Normal SkyWing abilities •Power in the Sky Kingdom Relationships Queen Ruby Sparrow loves Ruby, he respects her. Sparrow will follow her as Queen and do anything to protect her. He doesn’t know about Tourmaline. Prince Cliff, Princess Phoenix andPrincess Flare (Striker) Sparrow loves his dragonets, but he knows Ruby loves them more. He will try to do anything to make them happy and protect them. Bonfire Sparrow used to be good friends with him but now he hates Bonfire with everything he has. Something happened between them a long time ago that no one knows about. Sparrow plans to get rid of Bonfire as soon as he can. Biography Sparrow hatched along side his sister Blackbird to his parents whom were lieutenants under Bonfire’s parents. His younger sister, Raven, hatched two years later. Sparrow had a fairly normal life in the Sky Palace for five years. Until his parents died in a battle that General Apricot and Commander Everest had planned but couldn’t participate because of Bonfire. And that’s where his bitterness towards Bonfire began. His sisters were angry too, then Bonfire arrived at the palace. Sparrow gave up his bitterness towards Bonfire after he was saved by him during battle. They later became friends. After that Sparrow noticed that Blackbird started to take a liking to Bonfire, but he didn’t think anything of it at the time. Sparrow had his attention on other things. Princess Ruby. He started trying to impress her but found that wasn’t working, so he was just his normal, kind, thoughtful self around her and it worked. While Ruby and Sparrow were dating, Blackbird and Raven started acting stranger and stranger. One day, they left. Only leavening a note that said Bonfire will tell you were we’ve gone. Sparrow asked Bonfire about it but he acted like he had no idea what he was talking about. Then Sparrow became angrier and angrier, but he managed to hide most of it. He was enraged when Bonfire was promoted. Sparrow’s waiting for the chance to destroy Bonfire. Gallery Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (XIShadowStrikerIX) Category:Occupation (Government Official)